300 years
by branch of tree la
Summary: Sad reflections of a hanyou after 300 years of grief. Please read and review. I know there is a lot of angsty, but it could end up happy. If you don't want a happy ending, this is a one shot. You want a happy ending, it might be about 5 chapters...


I am in a depressing mood, so I plan to make this as dark as my normally happy, albeit sarcastic personality will allow.

Here goes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After all of this time, I still can't forget.

How she held me in her arms like I was her most precious treasure. I miss that.

It's been 300 years, and I still can't get over how beautiful she was, or will be. I get so confused sometimes. None of this time shit makes sense. Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. I just wish she was with me now.

I am living in the deepest hell. Fuck, even Kikyo would be happy to know that even though I didn't go to hell with her, I'm still there.

I still don't know why she stayed. It would have been so much easier for everyone if she hadn't been so… GOOD.

If she had just told me to fuck off and kept the jewel in her own time maybe none of this would have happened.

After we defeated Naraku, she knew we would, we were all badly injured. Sango wasn't hurt physically. Until she tried to kill herself so she could be with her brother, who died when the shard was taken out of his back. I knew it would kill him, but she still held onto some fool's hope. Believing that life would turn around for her. Maybe give her back some of what it had taken.

Fate always was a bitch.

The only thing that saved her was Miroku. He refused to let her go. With his curse gone, she was the only thing for him to live for. He hadn't made a great life for himself. He had traveled seeking only revenge for the curse upon his family, and his father's death. If not for Naraku, none of us would have gone through this pain, or this joy that was Kagome's doing.

God, I miss her.

Kagome and Kikyo had put aside their differences to defeat the one thing they both hated with their adjoining soul. They had both fired their purifying arrows combined with my Diamond Spear Blast, and finally Naraku had been destroyed. It had been hard to sniff out his new hiding place, the sneaky bastard, and when we finally confronted him without his damn puppets we joined forces to kill the most evil and vile creature on this planet.

It was over.

Or so I had thought. Wolf turd had finally given up his jewel shards to Kagome, the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Finally it was complete.

Funny, though, I had no desire to become a full demon anymore. Kagome had made me believe, if even for a short time, that I was strong enough that I didn't need to change me to accommodate others. I almost wish I had become a mindless killer just so I couldn't feel pain.

Kouga was still oblivious to the fact that she didn't really love him. He died proclaiming his love to Kagome; even to the end he was an idiot. If it made him happy, then I don't begrudge him that. He was happy to have helped destroy Naraku in any way, though, to avenge his pack. He had guts you had to admit.

Kagome had turned to me, her beautiful brown eyes brimming with tears.

She had been put through so much, all for a simple little jewel.

It was so small. Who would have thought that something so small could cause so much heartache?

She turned to me, then Kikyo, and then she got up from where she'd been kneeling next to Kouga and walked away. I heard her soft words over the sounds of Sango's grief, "Arigato, InuYasha. I wish you happiness. I love you."

Again, putting herself before others.

I guess she thought that Kikyo would heal my heart, when she had already healed me so long ago. Like hell if I was going to let her go!

"Kagome…" I choked out some blood. I had been cut open with those damn tentacles. "Kagome… no… please" cough, more blood, "…come back…" I got up, fell, but was caught by small arms.

"No, don't follow her. She does not belong here," Kikyo's voice was hard and emotionless. "You belong in hell with me, InuYasha."

"No, Kagome! I need you!" She had to stay. She had to! She loved me she couldn't leave me! "Kagome…please!"

She stopped her lonely walk to turn and look at me. Pathetic tears in my eyes, blood spewing from my chest and oozing down my chin. I guess she took pity on me when she saw that Kikyo was trying to drag me to hell again, and I couldn't even stop her. I was that weak.

Suddenly she was angry. She shot her arrow at Kikyo, and killed her. Releasing the souls she had stolen from the dead girls.

"Thank you, Kagome," it was Kikyo, "you saved me from my own hatred." It was a whisper in the air, but I heard it just the same. The rest of Kagome's soul returned to her, and she was complete.

She turned to me, "InuYasha…" ran to me, hugged me, kissed me. She was getting all bloody, but neither of us cared. She held me, and it was as it should be.

Kagome took the jewel, looked at it, and then at me, "do you still want to be a full demon?"

"No. I want you." There were those tears again. She looked at the jewel again. "This will end now." I could see her miko's energy all around her, making her shine like an angel. The jewel was lifted into the air, surrounded by a white light as well as Kagome's pink energy. Midoriko came into view as the jewel slowly disappeared before our eyes. "Thank you, Kagome, you have finally set me free."

And she was gone. Just like that.

Kagome had purified the jewel. It was gone, not a trace.

Except for the destruction and grief around us.

I still had Kagome, though, and that was good enough for my selfish ass.

Shippo was with Keade. We had to go back to him. He was like a son to Kagome and me. He belonged with us. The annoying little runt was ours.

Kirara had been killed in battle as well. Impaled by the tentacles in her heart. I still miss her. She was a good friend. Hell she helped me with my Kaze no Kizu. She was the fucking target, and good-naturedly too. What a sport. So Miroku and Sango decided to walk to the Slayer's Village. Sango had so much unfinished business with her life.

Kagome and I went to Keade's village. Our home. We were so full of each other. It was finally over, and we were together.

Shippo was so happy to see us, but the trip was too much for me, and I passed out. Kagome had not been home for over a month, and her family had to be worried sick, but she stayed by me till I was better.

Then she decided to go home and tell her mom what had happened. I was worried about her leaving; what if she couldn't come back once we went to the other side. (No way in hell was I letting her go alone.)

She laughed it off. "Midoriko owes us," she said. "She wouldn't do that to us."

I remember thinking that Midoriko might not have had much to do with the well, but I didn't want to see her worry. I like it when she smiles.

When we got to the well we both jumped in hand-in-hand. Only her hand was jerked from mine as we hit the bottom, and she left me all alone.

On this side, while traveled to her side.

Ever since, I've been alone. Even 300 years later, I'm still not accepted. With Keade, and Sango, and Miroku all dead long ago, I had no one. Even Shippo turned away from me. In his childish mind he thought it was my fault that Kagome was gone, and maybe he was right. I shouldn't have let her go.

Maybe in another 200 years I'll see her disappear in the well on her 15th birthday. Maybe Shippo would forgive me, and I would have my mate and my son back. Of course, now I have to decide. Do I want to live another 200 years alone?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

What do you think? I'm not used to writing stories, especially darker ones. Should I make it a happy ending or should I leave it as is?

It's up to how many reviews I get, and of course they're content.

PLEASE review!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


End file.
